spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Molecular Deconstructor
Episode 6 of SBFW Ultimate. Transcript (Episode starts with Jasbre and Lock working on Jack’s device) ' ' Jasbre: Screwdriver. ' ' Lock: Here. ' ' Jasbre: Hammer. ' ' Lock: Here. ' ' Jasbre: Cheerios- wait what ' ' Crazy: sorry, that’s my grocery list! ' ' (Crazy takes it) ' ' Jasbre: Well, ok. Lock, do you have all your alternates here? ' ' Drama Lock: I am Obama. ' ' Discord Lock: bruhrack obama ok i know that was bad ' ' Clubhouse Lock: Do we have to be in a plan with the black duck? I fricked him and his sheep off! ' ' Discord Lock: Clubhouse? More like...house. SQUIDWARD HOUSE ' ' Campsite Lock: Campsites are better, especially Jasbre’s. ' ' Clubhouse Lock: Strong Oppose. ' ' Lock: Uh...yes? ' ' Jasbre: Ok, let’s get this over with. ' ' Lock: Yeah, talk about filler. ' ' ???: HOLD ON! ' ' Jasbre: Who’s that? ' ' Travis: (puff) It’s just me. (huff) ' ' Lock: Better late than ever. ' ' Jasbre: What took you so long? ' ' Travis: Well, I just found out, that we have a real life PenisMan! ' ' PenisMan: Greetings fellow citizens! Remember kids, don’t squirt on electronics, or else, you die! ' ' Lock: Why? ' ' PenisMan: You would get electrocuted. ' ' Lock: Mhm, seems like a nice way to go. ' ' Travis: I really just wanna bring him along. ' ' Lock: No, I don’t wanna get a boner today, it’s still NNN. ' ' Jasbre: I thought you would have failed by now. ' ' Ian: Pfff, fail from PenisMan? Only true men fail from Disruption Man! ' ' Disruption Man: disrupt ' ' Ian: UggUUgUGUGugUUIGYDEDWUDtfei. ' ' Travis: Start up the machine! ' ' Jasbre: Alright. We’re only going to have 5 seconds to all run through though. ' ' (Jasbre turns the machine on, and everyone runs inside, but only half of Travis is able to get in.) ' ' Travis: Uh oh. BLZZZIRRT! ' ' (The machine teleports everyone to a different location) ' ' Travis: HELP I IN PAIN! ' ' Jasbre: Oh well. Better luck next time! ' ' (The half of Travis inside starts to deform and turn into something else) ' ' Lock: Oh noes. ' ' (Travis turns into a different being entirely) ' ' Lock: Tubby? You okay? ' ' Blomer: Travis? No no no, I am now BLOMER! ' ' Jasbre: Well that’s weird, just like the place we’re in...which is? ' ' Lock: I’m not sure. ' ' Owlette: Where the hell is my husband SpongeBob- ' ' Jasbre: Oh how didn’t I realize, this is ZPW! ' ' Lock: I guess the weirdness of the place conjured up Blomer. ' ' Blomer: Me? Weird? Nah, you guys look crazy! I’m gonna scribble all over you! ' ' Jasbre: Stop that you little! (kicks him) ' ' Blomer: Ow. ' ' Lock: Enough of this, we need to get to the reason we’re here. Where’s ZPW Lock? ' ' ZPW Lock: Right here. I’ve missed this place. ' ' Lock: Well, come on out! ' ' ZPW Lock: Alrighty. (He tries to step out, but something is stopping him) ZZZRRT! ' ' Lock: What the? ' ' Jasbre: It’s almost like the universe is stopping us from bringing everyone back. ' ' ZPW Lock: ZZRT- Power is too strong...Will collapse! ' ' (A bright light starts to form) ' ' Jasbre: Oh crap, we’re trying to overcome to universe, it won’t work! We’re gonna die! ' ' Lock: Flames are starting to release! What do we do?! ' ' Jasbre: I...don’t know. I guess powerful devices shouldn’t be given to teens. ' ' Blomer: This funny. ' ' Lock: I don’t wanna die…(he starts to glow) Wait, Crazy was, righ- ' ' (All Locks start to raise in the air and combine) ' ' Locks: AAAAAAAAAAAAA- ' ' (They are one) ' ' Ultimate Lock: In my short time of power, I can return everyone to safety. ' ' (They all spin and teleport back to the SBFW Crib) ' ' Crazy: o man what did i miss ' ' Ultimate Lock: I’ve done it. ' ' Ultimate Granite and Pluto: Welcome to your new life! ' ' Jasbre: This was an interesting experience. ' ' Travis: Uh, guys? I’m literally in half, where’s my other part? ' ' Jasbre: It turned into “Blomer” ' ' Blomer: Wubby Wup Zup BLEEEEP! ' ' Travis: Oh god I hate it. Send it somewhere. ' ' Jasbre: I know the perfect torture. Blomer, you get to spend an episode in...SBFW GO! THE WORST SERIES OF ALL TIME in my opinion! ' ' Blomer: wut ' ' Polar: Wait, you’re gonna make a real life SBFW Go! episode without me? ' ' Jasbre: I guess you can join at your own risk. ' ' Polar: YIPPEE! ' ' (Polar runs away) ' ' Ultimate Lock: I’m pretty sure he’s gonna go ultimate. ' ' Travis: I am in so much pain please send me to a hospital. ' ' (end) Category:Episodes Category:CrazySponge Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Box Productions Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts